Recopilación de Drabbles I
by No Taisho Kagome
Summary: Recopilación de 55 Drabbles I ... [Shirogane/Akira]


¡Y he aquí mis primeros drabbles! Todo gracias a la petición, y sobre todo la presión ejercida por mis queridas amigas, _**Nivan**_, y _**Dryan Kyo.**_(Espero que sepan, que no las dejaré descansar, y las presionaré de la misma forma c:)

Les adelanto, que esta es la primera parte de la _**Recopilación de 55 Drabbles**_, ya que se publicará una segunda sección mas adelante.

Disclaimer: Los personajes, son en completo propiedad de Kairi Sorano. Este proyecto ha sido creado solo para entretenimiento del lector, y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Como ya saben, quizá un poco de OoC, y uno que otro pequeño error ortográfico que se me haya pasado por alto.

Sin mas preámbulos… ¡A leer!

**Recopilación de 55 Drabbles **

**(I)**

***.**

***.**

***.**

***.**

***.**

**01.- Desastre.*: **

Akira piensa, que sería un desastre, si Shirogane se diera cuenta de que está practicando la canción que le dedicará para su cumpleaños dentro de unas semanas.

**02.- Aroma.*:**

Akira no ha podido evitar grabarse, el olor a rosas que despide el cuerpo de esa sombra pervertida. Cada que Shirogane tiene la oportunidad de acosarle, lo nota.

**03.- Sorpresa.*:**

Shirogane no puede estar más sorprendido al ver a Akira tocar el violín con tal fluidez y talento… en definitiva, el chico es una caja de sorpresas.

**04.- Frio.*:**

Aunque esta claro que nunca lo admitirá, no hay nada mejor que la calidez que le comparte el cuerpo de Shirogane, aun más en las frías noches de invierno, cuando es imposible no sucumbir ante el deseo de devorar sus labios con ansias, con anhelo, deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel que deja a su merced; saboreándola.

**05.- Travesura.*:**

— Akira-kun, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo de desayunar, si quieres.

Fue entonces, que el chico recordó la última vez que dejó que la sombra se ofreciera a cocinar algo para él. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. La manera de cobrarse el favor, a Akira no terminaba de convencerlo.

Shirogane sonrió ladino.

**06.- Relajación.*: **

Nunca está de más darse un pequeño descanso de la rutina, la escuela, los kokuchi. Ente esto es agradable pasar el tiempo con todos sus amigos, una buena manera de hacerlo, es pasar un fin de semana en la playa, pero nunca tomó en cuenta, el hecho de que Shirogane se viera tan bien en traje de baño.

**07.- Mordida.*: **

Algo que a Shirogane nunca terminará de gustarle, son los labios de Akira pasando sobre su cuello, lamiendo, y rasgando con descuido su tersa piel.

**08.- Desaparecer.*: **

—Akira-kun…

— ¿Hm?

—Si yo desapareciera, ¿me extrañarías?

**09.- Vergüenza.*:**

—No permitiría que desaparecieras de mi vida de nuevo, idiota.

Ocultó su avergonzado rostro de los brillantes zafiros que lo observaban con ternura.

**010.- Dulce.*: **

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus labios fueran tomados por el Shin, y aunque no se lo dijese, ese sabor a dulce le encantaba.

**011.- Compañía.*: **

Algo en lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo, era que sin importar las circunstancias, su mutua compañía los hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, y todo lo que los rodeaba.

**012.- Sentir.*:**

Y el día en que se enteró, lo amó aun más si le era posible. Su corazón estaba realmente conmovido, simplemente ese detalle lo hizo feliz, inmensamente feliz.

—Fue hermoso, Akira-kun, tocas muy bien. Esa será nuestra canción de ahora en adelante.

0**13.- Tranquilidad*:**

Cuando Akira se siente inquieto, siempre se dirige a la playa, ¿la razón? El sonido de las olas chocando con la orilla, le calma, le tranquiliza. Pero aun así, hay algo que no puede ignorar, y lo inquieta a tal grado de no dejarlo dormir por las noches.

**014.- Inseguridad.*:**

Quizá era una niñería, tal vez no, pero se moría por preguntárselo. Lo único que lo detenía, era el miedo a no obtener la respuesta esperada. Aún así, sacó valor de quien sabe dónde, y formuló aquella pregunta que desde hace ya mucho tiempo lo carcomía.

—Shirogane —la sombra volteó a ver al castaño, quien lo observaba fijamente—. ¿Aun piensas en él?

El Shin sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntaría.

**015.- Mirada.*:**

Algo que le gustaba casi tanto como besar a Akira, era esa manera que tenía de observarlo. Esa mirada tan profunda, tan apasionada, como los besos que se obsequiaban durante las noches.

Sonrió con ternura, acariciando la suave mejilla del chico, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente por el sutil roce.

**016.- Si.*:**

—Lo hago. Ryuuko siempre será importante para mí—. El castaño se tensó al escucharle. Estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero Shirogane se adelantó a posar su dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Pero no de la manera que piensas, no te cambiaría por nadie, Akira-kun. ¿Comprendes?

La sonrisa gentil de la sombra lo cautivó. Algo en su interior lo hizo estremecer, y le decía que no mentía.

—Sí. -Fue lo último que Akira respondió, antes de que sus labios fueran apresados por los contrarios.

**017.- Secretos #2.*:**

Otra de las tantas cosas que nunca le diría a Shirogane, era, que con el cabello suelto se veía endemoniadamente atractivo.

**018.- Descubierto.*:**

Claro que Shirogane lo sabía, pero le gustaba el hacerse el desentendido. Sin embargo esa no era razón, para desaprovechar las oportunidades que tenía de provocar a Akira.

—Akira-kun, ¿te gusta así?

El castaño le dio una fugaz mirada al Shin. —Como sea.

**019.- Indiferente.*:**

Podría fingir indiferencia al verlo con su cabello plateado completamente suelto, pero le era imposible mantenerse así por siempre. Su mirada viajó nuevamente a Shirogane, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo a centímetros de su rostro. No podría ignorar esa magnifica vista que se le obsequiaba.

Shirogane sonrió triunfante.

**020.- Gustar.*:**

No es como si le gustara esa sombra pervertida y acosadora, que siempre buscaba una oportunidad para invadir su espacio personal, y propasarse con propuestas indecorosas. Pero aún así, Shirogane no tenía derecho de hacer eso con nadie más.

**021.- Celos.*:**

Independientemente de lo que Akira aparentara, a Shirogane le encantaba que el castaño lo celara.

**022.- Vacio.*:**

No es que no le agradara estar solo, simplemente, no le gustaba esa sensación de vacío que le quedaba al ver el otro lado de la cama, ese en el que debería estar Shirogane. Realmente odia cuando se va al mundo de las sombras, y le deja una simple nota.

**023.- Enfermedad.*:**

Para él, no hay nada peor que un resfriado, pero si tienes a alguien como Shirogane para cuidarte, puede que no sea tan malo.

**024.- Fiebre.*:**

—Akira-kun, tu fiebre aún no ha bajado, tendré que darte un baño.

**025.- Despistado.*:**

Para desgracia de Akira, no notó la verdadera intención tras esas palabras. Enfermarse era verdaderamente lo peor que podía pasarle.

**026.- Juegos.*:**

Una de las interrogantes que el Shin no podía ignorar, era si de verdad Akira había jugado a "La casita" y "Al doctor" con la hermana de Kengo. Esperaba que no.

**027.- Retratos.*:**

Hay que decirlo, su obsesión por el rostro de Shirogane era demasiada, gracias a eso, ha encontrado un buen pasatiempo. Después de todo, ¿como podría aprovechar para retratarlo cada vez que puede? A escondidas de la sombra, claro está.

**028.- Sonrisa.*:**

Shirogane sabe mejor que nadie, que Akira nunca sonríe, incluso cuando hay razón para hacerlo, pero en ocasiones, le parece percibir una ligera curvatura en sus labios, cuando el chico se queda profundamente dormido entre sus brazos.

**029.- Tatuaje.*:**

—Akira-kun, ¿tienes un tatuaje?

— ¿A que viene eso? — preguntó viéndolo de soslayo.

—Kengo-kun tiene uno. — respondió el Shin con simpleza, esperando la respuesta del menor.

**030.- conclusiones.*:**

—Pues yo no. No estoy tan loco para hacerlo.

Regresó su vista al libro que había estado leyendo, pero se detuvo en seco al instante.

**031.- Recelo.*:**

— ¿Y tu como sabes que tiene uno? — preguntó con recelo.

Silencio.

**032.- Arrepentido.*:**

— Te digo que no soy tan viejo. — Shirogane se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, siendo paciente con el adolescente que se divertía molestándolo.

—Pero si tu cabello es blanco.

La mirada, y la sonrisa traviesa que había aparecido en el rostro de Shirogane, alertó al castaño, advirtiéndole que debía arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

**033.- Sensaciones.***

Las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Shirogane le otorgan con sus besos, sus caricias atrevidas, y su pasión contenida, son indescriptibles, y es cuando no puede negar, que ese hombre, lo puede llevar a la locura en cualquier momento, tan solo por tratarse de él.

**034.- Momentos.*:**

Y es en momentos como ese, en los que Akira se arrepiente de molestar al Shin, pues sabe que le gusta cobrárselas al doble. Aún así, era difícil resistirse a hacerlo. Más si conocía cual sería el resultado.

**035.- Rojo.*:**

La primera vez que lo vio, se preguntó si sus labios rojos eran tan suaves como aparentaban serlo. Nunca imaginó que lo averiguaría ese mismo día.

**036.- Ocurrencias.*:**

A veces se pregunta como se vería Shirogane, si su apariencia fuese la de un ser de la luz.

**037.- Deseos.*:**

Desde aquel fatídico día en el que el Shin se vio obligado a regresar al mundo de las sombras por tiempo indefinido, no hubo día que no deseara su retorno.

**038.- Infantil.*: **

—Eres muy injusto, Akira-kun, ¡yo también quiero jugar contigo al doctor!

**039.- Inocente.*: **

Esa falsa inocencia que mostraba el rostro del Shirogane, cuando hacía infantiles pucheros, era lo que mas le encantaba de él. Aunque de inocente no tenía absolutamente nada.

**040.- Chocolate.*: **

Y es que nunca más podría comer chocolate, no sin recordar como ese pervertido disfrutaba de lamer, y saborear cada recoveco de su cuerpo cubierto por esa golosina, como hacía en ese momento.

**041.- Exquisitez.*: **

Ahora estaba seguro, que había probado lo más exquisito del mundo. Ah, y el chocolate también tenía un buen sabor.

**042.- Nota.*: **

Una nota mental para Niakaido Akira, que nunca debía olvidar.

"Nunca más comprar chocolate."

Por su bien.

**043.- Collar.*: **

—Shirogane, ¿Qué haces con mi collar puesto?

**044.- Reflexiones.*: **

Algunas veces, por no decir casi siempre, Akira se dedica a reflexionar en la extraña relación que mantiene con su contraparte. A pesar de los secretos, y el misterio que encierra la sombra, las dudas, y el enigma, en sus adentros acepta, que no le gustaría que fuese de otra forma. Si lo fuera, no sería su Shirogane.

**045.- Futuro.*:**

Nunca imaginó que su vida cambiaría tanto, tampoco esperó enterarse que tarde o temprano sería el rey de la luz, pero si con esto, aún seguiría al lado del Shin, a su forma de verlo, todo lo ocurrido, y lo que estaba por venir, valdría completamente la pena.

**046.- Descubrimiento.*: **

En esas fechas, era más arisco, gruñón, y mucho más distante con sus amigos que de costumbre, no era algo que hiciese apropósito, solamente deseaba estar solo. Por esa razón prefería estar encerrado en casa, leyendo un libro tras otro, tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, y charlar de todo y nada con su compañero. Así había descubierto, que a Shirogane le encantaban los días nevados. Algo mas que tenían en común.

**047.- Recuerdos.*: **

Aunque nunca hablaran de ello, Shirogane siempre tuvo curiosidad por conocer a los padres de Akira. Pero cuando él se animó a contarle un poco mas sobre su familia, Shirogane no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza, al enterarse de que el chico había perdido a su padre en un grave accidente, hace ya varios años en esas mismas fechas. Eso explicaba el porque de su actitud, y su mirada melancólica, al estar a unos días de celebrar navidad.

**048.- Confianza.*: **

A pesar de todo, le alegraba el poder compartir algo tan personal con él, aun que no le gustara admitirlo, el tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo, le hacia sentirse tranquilo. Completo. Estaba seguro que Shirogane sabía esto, y por esa razón siempre le sonreía, porque independientemente de lo que pasara a su alrededor, y de lo que los demás dijeran, podría creer, y confiar ciegamente en él.

**049.- Desagrado**

La duda aun seguía rondando su cabeza, había intentado olvidarlo, dejarlo de lado, seguro que pensaría que era una niñería, y quizá lo era, pero… ¡rayos! Imaginarse una escena así, en la que él estuviese involucrado, era algo que simplemente no le agradaba para nada, no podría culparlo por sentirse así, ¿cierto?

**050.- Extraño.*:**

—Ne, Akira, ¿no crees que Shirogane-san está actuando extraño?

Ahora que pensaba un poco mas en las palabras de Aya, tenía razón, era extraño el que el Shin no estuviera intentando acosarlo, o insinuarle cosas raras, a las que, por extraño que parezca, ya se había acostumbrado. Un momento…. ¡¿desde cuando se había acostumbrado?!

**051.- Idiota.*: **

— ¿Esa es la razón por la que has estado actuando de esa manera? Si que eres un idiota.

No podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso, solo por él.

**052.- Besos.*: **

Su corazón latió apresuradamente debido a la sorpresa, nunca esperó algo como eso, pero estaba agradecido. Los labios contrarios no daban tregua, lo estaba provocando, lo sabía. Y le encantaba.

El beso fue demandante, como dándole una lección, y estaba seguro que no la olvidaría.

Lentamente acortó el beso, fijando sus ojos en los zafiros frente suyo, acariciando con su pulgar, los labios que momentos antes había besado.

**053.- Aclaración.*: **

—Mas vale que entiendas esto, porque no lo voy a repetir.

— Solo a ti puedo besar de esta manera. El beso en la obra, no significa nada, si no es contigo. Shirogane sonrió, besando nuevamente los labios contrarios que le respondieron de inmediato.

**054.- Mutuo.*: **

No había dudas, amaba a Akira por sobre todas las cosas, y ahora estaba seguro, era un sentimiento mutuo.

**055.- Feliz.*: **

Para él, esa fue claramente una confesión, aunque le habría gustado un "Te amo" de su parte. Bueno, está seguro de que cuando eso pase, ese día, Shirogane será el ser mas feliz del mundo.

*.

*.

*.

*.

*.

Lo se, seguro merezco unos tomatazos bien dados e.e prometo no tardar mucho con la segunda parte. Chicas; aquí tienen sus primeros drabbles c: no me maten.

Aquí llega el final de la primera parte. Un review siempre es bien recibido, dudas quejas, o sugerencias, en Mp.

¡Muchas gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer!


End file.
